one shot
by nikkouyoku
Summary: Ace vient d'être recruter par Barbe Blanche, mais que va t-il se passer avec les autres capitaines et surtout avec le premier commandant. YAOI. One shot


Ace x Marco

POV Ace :

Je venais d'arrêter d'essayer de tuer barbe blanche et il venait de m'accepter comme son fils, j'étais content d'avoir enfin une famille. Marco avait été le plus sympa et m'avait un peu guidait. C'était le matin enfin plutôt l'après midi car hier soir ils avaient fait la fête en mon honneur et tous le monde dormaient à part quelques personnes.

POV Marco :

J'étais réveillé depuis quelques heures avec un léger mal de tête. On avait fait une magnifique beuverie même si s'était juste une excuse pour boire. J'étais particulièrement attirait par cette nouvelle recrue, eh oui pour ceux qui ne le savent pas je suis gay, sa vous dérange peut être ? Bon enfin j'évitai d'être seul avec lui ou mon sadisme prendrait le dessus, eh oui je suis aussi sadique, sa vous dérange aussi ? Merde il arrive vers moi.

POV Ace :

J'allais voir Marco car je n'avais rien à faire d'autres.

-Salut sa va ? Demandais-je d'un ton innocent et heureux.

-Mal de tête, répondis-je d'un ton impassible car sur ce bateau je suis le roi de l'impassibilité et je compte bien le rester.

-Où sont les autres capitaines car je ne pense pas qu'ils dorment à part un ou deux, continuais-je avec mon plus grand sourire.

-Dans la cantine, je crois, répondit-il. Puis je repartie en direction de l'endroit le plus merveilleux au monde ( si vous savez pas se que c'est alors vous êtes idiot).

-Vous faites quoi ? Demandais-je en rigolant.

-Des paris que pouvons nous faire d'autres en pleine mers ? Répondirent les capitaines en rigolant. D'ailleurs es-tu capable de faire une farce au premier commandant ? Rigola Tatch tout en sachant qu'il est derrière la porte car il avait remarquer les yeux du premier commandant sur ce jeune matelot.

-Bien entendus, je suis capable de tout mais vous me devrez 100 berris, répliquais-je avec un petit sourire.

-OK mais faut qu'on le voit ridicule, rétorquèrent avec des sourires narquois mais à se moment là je ne compris pas encore pourquoi.

POV Marco :

Je le suivis car j'eus un mauvais pressentiment car les capitaines tout en sachant que j'étais là, lancèrent un défis à Ace sur moi. Donc dans les soirs prochain il faudrait que je sois prudent mais sa veut dire que les capitaines on vu mes regards sur lui mais ils m'obligent à me retrouver tout seul avec Ace pour voir si je le touchent et on dut déjà du faire des paris dessus. Bon puisqu'ils m'ont donner cette chance je devrais la saisir puis je partis vers ma chambre, pour la préparer, avec un petit sourire sadique.

POV Ace :

J'avais préparer un marqueur pour être sur que Marco ne pourras pas l'effacer facilement. Ils étaient enfin minuit Marco était sûrement endormis et puis j'en avais marre d'attendre de toute façon. Donc j'ouvris la porte très doucement mais elle grinça alors je passa ma tête à travers cette porte, je poussa un souffle, personne...

Je tourna dans le couloir à droite puis celui d'à gauche, bizarrement je ne vis personnes. J'arrivai enfin devant cette porte, j'ouvris avec mille fois plus de précaution que la mienne quand je passa un œil je vis Marco avec les yeux fermés j'étais soulagé car j'avais passai le reste de l'après à trouver une excuse mais rien pourtant d'habitudes j'avais l'imagination un peu trop débordante m'avait-on dit enfin plutôt crier... Mais je n'aperçut pas que quand je referma la porte que tous les autres capitaines étaient venus écouter au porte.

POV Marco :

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer puis toutes une fourmilière arriva devant la porte, alors ils étaient venus voir ma décision. J'attendais qu'Ace soit assez près de moi puis je l'attrapa par la main et le plaqua sur mon lit en l'accrochant avec des menottes en granit marin sur les barreaux de mon lit pour qu'il me brûle pas :

-Tu étais réveillé ? Demanda-t-il effrayer.

-Eh oui mon petit feu ardent, je savais que tu viendrais ce soir, ricana-je. Je rapprocha lentement ma tête sans forcément le toucher, Ace rougit mais ne détourna pas la tête donc il n'était pas dégouter c'est un bon début.

-Que fais-tu ? Me demande-t-il tout gêner.

-Rien pour l'instant mais que veux tu que je fasse ? Rendis-je tout content de le faire languir. Puis je fis un baiser passionné et j'essaya d'insérer ma langue dans sa magnifique bouche, étonnamment il me répondit en mettant sa langue dans ma bouche et nous continuâmes jusqu'à bout de souffle.

-Alors c'était se que tu imaginais ? Demandais-je avec un magnifique sourire sadique.

POV Ace :

Je venais d'être embrasser par un garçon et ça me déranger pas et j'avais plutôt apprécier mais j'avais un peu envie d'en me moquer de lui donc de me refuser à lui.

-Je sais pas mais j'aimerais que tu me relâche pour que je puisse partir, répondis-je en reprenant. Mais à se moment là il me plaqua un peu plus fort, m'enbrassant d'un baiser brutal pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas content de ma réponse et serra plus fort mon bras qui n'était pas enchainé et avec son autre main il toucha sensuellement chacun de mes muscles. Il commença par le bas puis il monta petit à petit puis redescendit jusqu'en dessous de mon pantalon, je poussa un petit cris car je n'étais pas habituer tout en devenant une tomate et ça avait l'air de faire plaisir au sadique au dessus de moi. Il enleva très lentement chacun de mes vêtements exprès pour me faire languir donc je bougea mon corps pour lui montrer que je voulais qu'il aille plus vite mais il alla encore plus doucement rien que pour m'entendre crier. Il commença à faire des allait et venue sur ma bite avec sa main et j'en profita pour sortir mon bras pour pouvoir sentir sa peau sous mes mains je commença par son dos puis descendit en faisant glisser son pantalon je toucha ses fesses qui était bien ferme (eh oui j'ai toujours eu envie de les toucher). Marco avait l'air content de mon initiative car me donna un doux et magnifique baiser en échange.

POV Marco :

Pendant que je me concentrais sur ce grandiose corps il en profita pour se libérer de mon emprise sur son bras droit mais se qu'il fit après me plu beaucoup donc je lui donna un doux baiser. Il continua de me toucher jusqu'à arriver à mon paquet et un son faillit sortir de ma bouche donc pour me venger je titilla ses boules et serra plus fort sa bite et mon autre main descenda vers son cul et j'insèra un doigt dedans, Ace essaya de se retenir mais sorti un jolie petit crie qui m'excita.

-Je t'excite tant que ça ? Ricana-t-il pensant qu'il avait prit le dessus. En réponse j'entra deux doigts de plus se qui fait réagir Ace avec un petit rire, il montra avec son corps qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus gros.

-Que veux tu ma petit flamme ? Dis-je avec son petit sourire personnel.

-huumm, marmonna t-il pas content de cette question.

-Mais si tu me le dit pas je peux pas savoir mon petit poing ardent, répliquais-je, il faut dire puis-je avoir ton pénis s'il te plaît.

-Puis-je...avoir...ton...pénis...le...piaf, bafouilla-t-il. Puisqu'il ose me donnait un surnom je crois que je ne vais pas être gentil pour sa première fois. Je pris ses jambes et enfonça mon pénis presque d'un coup et lui fit sortir un grand cris mélangeait de douleur et de plaisir. Dès qu'il me fit signe je commença à faire des va et vient donnant quelques fort coups dans son reins puis en ralentissant il grogna et son bassin commença à accompagner mon mouvement pour me dire d'aller plus vite alors je donna un grand coup qui tomba sur sa prostate qui le fit éjaculer sur son torse et qui me fit aussi éjaculer à l'intérieur de mon bien aimé.

-Je crois que je t'aime, me chuchota-t-il tout rouge.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondis-je tout en lui donnant un baiser lui prouvant mon amour. Puis j'entendit les gens à la porte partant content ou pas d'avoir gagné leur pari.


End file.
